1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protective covers, and more particularly to a camouflaging and insulating flexible protective cover for compressed gas tanks.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
Petroleum gas, such as propane, is a common heating fuel for residences, shops, swimming pools and the like because of its efficiency, environmental friendliness and low cost. In locales where gaseous heating fuel cannot be supplied via underground pipes, it is stored on site in large aboveground tanks that are regularly filled by vendors using commercial vehicles.
Residential and commercial propane tanks are large commonly having 120, 250, 500, 1,000 and 1,500 gallon capacities and are typically elongate cylinders with hemispherical ends supported above a supporting surface on short legs. A valve assembly, commonly on a top portion of the cylinder and protected by a sturdy hinged cover, regulates the flow of pressurized propane from the tank to a spacedly adjacent propane appliance such as a furnace.
Almost universally, propane tanks are painted with a coating having a highly reflective white color to minimize heat absorption which leads to thermal expansion of the propane and increased pressure in the tank. Further, pressure relief valves that open and vent propane to the atmosphere when the pressure in the tank exceeds a safety threshold (typically 250 PSI) are required on all large residential and commercial propane tanks by Fire Codes.
Heat absorption, due to high ambient temperatures and exposure to direct sunlight, is a common cause of venting. To reduce the frequency of venting, industry practice limits filling of propane tanks to 80% of maximum capacity so that volume expansion caused by temperature increases can be accommodated without exceeding the safety threshold of the pressure relief valve.
The shape, the size and the highly reflective white color tend to make propane tanks unsightly and aesthetically unappealing and these features are perceived as drawbacks by customers. These drawbacks are exacerbated because propane tanks must be located in close proximity to the appliances and structures using the propane due to propane plumbing requirements and due to the need for vehicular access to the tank for refilling.
The unsightliness of propane tanks causes many people to cover or otherwise camouflage the tanks despite Fire Codes and Regulations that may prohibit such covers and camouflaging. Unfortunately, many of the methods, devices and apparatus used to cover and camouflage tanks increase heat absorption, the likelihood of venting, the risk of fires and the risk of explosions. Further, many of the methods, devices and apparatus used to cover and camouflage tanks are permanent or semi-permanent and difficult to remove which hinders inspection of the tank seams by service personnel during refilling. Industry practice encourages all service personnel to visually inspect all tank seams for corrosion, rust and evidence of any problems every time a tank is filled and/or serviced.
A cover is needed for exposed residential and commercial size propane tanks that camouflages and obscures the tank and blends with the surroundings, while simultaneously minimizing heat absorption and heat transfer from the cover to the tank to reduce the likelihood of venting.
The prior art discloses various apparatus and systems for covering and insulating small barbecue size propane tanks, and at least one rigid picket fence-like structure attachable to a large upright propane tank to screen the tank from view. However, the known prior art does not provide a method, device or an apparatus that overcomes the obtrusiveness and unsightliness of large white cylindrical propane tanks proximate to places where people tend to gather, such as swimming pool areas. The known prior art does not provide a means to camouflage such tanks or cause the tank to blend into its surroundings. Further, the known prior art does not provide a means to cover and camouflage such tanks while simultaneously reducing the likelihood of venting by reducing heat absorption.
The present invention seeks to overcome these and other drawbacks to exposed propane tanks and to known propane tank covers by providing a multi-layer flexible configurationally conformable propane tank cover that uses colors and patterns to obscure, camouflage and conceal otherwise obtrusive propane tanks. The present invention provides an inner insulating layer between a camouflaging exterior cover and the propane tank that minimizes heat transfer from the cover to the tank and further provides for air conducting spaces, through which air may move by means of confection or otherwise, between the inner insulating layer and the tank.
My invention does not reside in any one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter claimed.